Attack on Tortuga
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Picks up after Dead Man's Chest and my story, Roses. Beckett tightens his hold on the Caribbean, threatening the neutral port of Tortuga and daring to play a deadly game with Captain Jack Sparrow and his loved ones.


Author's Note: This story would not leave my mind until I started putting it down on paper. Picks up after Dead Man's Chest and my other story, Roses of the Caribbean. I'm not sure if you can call it a sequel to Roses, but it does pick up with some of the same characters and same ideas. Jack and Davina are a couple, to say the least. Gallagher is still Jack's best friend, but Gallagher's wife, Jacquelyn has changed sides, to say the least. **Oh, and thanks to Marina for listening to my crazy idea and encouraging this story.**

It moves fast in this first chapter, but I'm just sitting the stage. And yes, Jack will be along shortly.

Rating: I'm gonna say R, cause this might get a little extreme.

Pairings: Jack/Davina(OC), Will/Elizabeth, Gallagher/Jacquelyn.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan or any other character from the movie. They belong to their respected owners. **I do, how ever, own Gallagher Spike, Jacquelyn Spike and Davina Blackwell Sparrow.

* * *

"Did ya see the soldiers this evenin'. Marched fer the Governor's manor." The old sailor said in a drunken stoop, leaning closer to the silver haired devil that sat at his left. "They dragged the Govenor's neice, righ out the door. Took 'er down t' the fort." 

Gallagher Spike, Captain of the Marcosa, looked calmly at the older sailor, before sitting his tankard on the table. "The Governor's neice ya say?" Gallagher asked him.

"Aye, the one with the flamin' hair." The sailor replied with a nod.

"Why?" Gallagher asked, eyeing the man.

"Said it was treason. Said she'd been plottin' against the crown. 'Magine they'll hang 'er now. Shame t' see that creamy neck stretch...'Ey, where ye goin'!"

Gallagher didn't answer, he got up from the table, tossed a few coins and was heading for the door, securing his black cloak as he went. "Don't be a stranger..." The barmaid who'd taken a fancy to him called as he left.

Gallagher drew up the hood of the cloak and turned towards the docks. But the Marcosa, his beloved ship, was not his destination. He knew there was a reason why he'd docked at St. Vincent and wasn't just to check up on things.

He headed for the fort, drawing his purse from his tunic as he approached the two guards stationed outside the door. "Halt!" One of the guards called.

"I'm here to see Davina Blackwell." Gallagher said calmly.

"Lady Blackwell's not t' have vistors. Governor's orders." The second guard answered.

Gallagher drew two doubloons from his purse. "A few moments time gentlemen. That's all."

The guards exchanged a nervous look, then the first one turned and opened the door. "Not to long, sir..." He muttered as his partner snatched the doubloons.

"Of course." Gallagher said, the hood hiding his sardonic grin as he slipped past them like a shadow and descended the darken stairs quickly.

It wasn't hard to find Davina's cell. It was in the back of the jail. And there were no other prisoners in the jail. Davina was sitting on the bench against the wall, when she heard his footfalls. She looked up as he lowered his hood. "Gallagher!" She hoped from the bench, hurrying to the bars, extending her fingers through them.

Gallagher placed a hand on one of hers. "Are you alright, Davina!"

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, just...confussed. The soldiers and Major Knight showed up just before dinner at Uncle Richard's home and said they had a warrent for my arrest. They charged me with treason!" Davina explained.

"And you don't know what this is about?" Gallagher asked, searching her face.

"They said it had to do with Jack." Davina answered softly. "That when we helped him escape..."

"It was an act of treason. Yes, I know, Will and Elizabeth were arrested a month ago. They escaped." Gallagher trailed off with a muttered curse.

"Gallagher, treason is punishable by death. They'll hang me! And not even Uncle Richard is willin' to help me! You've GOT t' get me outta here!" Davina pleaded.

Gallagher smiled thinly, noting her words becoming more slanged as she became more agitated. "I'll get you out of here, Davina, but it'll take a couple hours. I'll have to make some arrangements."

"Hurry Gallagher! I don't know what's gonna happen t' me... I should've never left the Pearl." She shook her head, her red hair coming lose from it's pin up. She reached up and pulled the rest of the pins out with a sigh, letting her hair fall to her hips. She was still in her gown from dinner, but the jail was damp and cold.

Gallagher took her hand, holding it for a moment. "I'll get you out Davina. I promised Jack I'd look after you." He said softly.

Davina looked up at him, green eyes meeting his silver. "Gallagher...where is Jack?"

Gallagher hesitated. How could Davina not possibly know? How could Gallagher tell her? It would devastate her. The news of his best mates passing had devastated him. "I don't know," Gallagher lied. "But that's not the important thing right now. We'll find him later. We have to get you out first. Sit tight and I'll return." He patted her hand and turned, heading back the way he came with out another word.

"Hurry!" She called after him.

Gallagher arrived back at the Marcosa. "Capt'n Aboard!" Bill anounced as Gallagher hurried up the gang plank. He glanced around as his crew snapped to attention.

"Bill, I want her ready to make way as soon as possible." Gallagher told his first mate.

"Aye Sir, we can leave when yer ready." Bill told him with a nod.

"Good, Wesley, Adrian, come with us!" Gallagher ordered two of his most trusted men to follow him and Bill down to his cabin.

Gallagher threw his cloak on a chair as he entered his cabin, turning to the men. "We've got a problem, and we need to take care of it at once." He informed them.

"A problem?" Wesley asked calmly. He was a tall young man with sandy blonde hair and a handsome face. He came from a good family, but a poor one. He'd met Gallagher in Port Royal and had been with the Marcosa's crew for seven years, serving as Gallagher's chief carpenter. But he had other talents as well.

"Lady Davina Blackwell is in the fort's jail. Arrested on the charge of treason." Gallagher replied.

Bill was taken back. "Captain Sparrow's lass! But why?"

"Beckett I'm sure." Gallagher replied. "Why isn't what's important. What is, is getting her out. Tonight. And leaving St. Vincent. You three will be going back with me. Wesley, can you mix up one of your little tricks and do it fast?"

"How big, Capt'n?" Wesley asked with a grin.

"Big enough to put a hole in their plan, if ye get me." Gallagher replied.

"I think I got jus' the thing, Capt'n. We'll be ready when ye are." Wesley answered.

"Good, I want you three armed. Now. Meet me on deck." Gallagher answered, grabbing a change of clothes.

"Aye!" All three answered, leaving the cabin.

* * *

Gallagher changed quickly, looking more like a poor sailor, then a Lord and Captain of a vessel. Grabbing his rapier, he strapped the scabbard on and slid a boot dagger into it's sheath in his boot, before grabbing a simple blue wool cloak and heading back up on deck. 

Upon arriving, he saw only Bill and Adrian. "Where's Wesley?" He asked his first mate.

"Wesley headed towards the fort, to get into position. I'm guessin' he's already on t' yer plan, Capt'n." Bill answered.

"I knew there was a reason I liked him." Gallagher replied with a tight smile. He turned to his men. "Make ready t' sail, the moment we return!" He ordered.

"Aye!" Came the reply as the men jumped to work, preparing to ship out.

"Lets go." Gallagher told Bill and Adrian, glancing at the sky, judging they had six hours before dawn.

He led the way back into port and through back alleys towards the fort. As they approached, they saw Wesley crouched near a wall, with a small barrel under his arm. "Ready when ya are, Capt'n." Wesley said softly as they met him.

Gallagher nodded. "You wait here, Wesley. When ya hear our whistle, I want you t' set that off." He nodded to the barrel.

"Ye'll only have a minute or so, t' get out of there when I lit the wick." Wesley reminded him.

"If all goes, Wesley, we wont need that minute and we'll be half way t' the ship before they know what happened." Gallagher said. Wesley grinned wickedly.

Gallagher turned to Bill and Adrian. "No noise. They're gonna lose a couple men, but we can't risk to much time." Adrian grimaced. "There are two guards stationed at the door. Be right behind me. I'll only be able to take one."

"I'll cover yer back, Gallagher." Bill said softly, clasping Gallagher on the back. Gallagher nodded and lept from his crouch, heading around the corner. Bill and Adrian were right behind him. Wesley slid back into the darkness, waiting.

The guards conversed as they leaned against the wall. "Night's getting chilly." One remarked.

"Aye. I hate this shift." The other muttered, picking at his nails.

"Wha..." The first one had started to say, when he groaned, doubling over. Gallagher materialized out of the shadows and was already heading down the door, when the second guard straightened up. "Hey you can't..." the man started to shout, when Bill stepped up, slicing the man across his throat with his cutlass.

"We better move the bodies." Adrian said in his soft voice, grabbing one body under the arms and began dragging them back towards the corner the three pirates had come around. Bill glanced around, then grabbed the other body, dragging it after Adrian. They slid the men into a hole, low in the wall of the fort, moving a few large storage barrels and a box in front of the hole. Adrian looked around, silent, listening.

When they didn't hear any alarms, they hurried back to the door, standing guard as they waited for their captain to return with the imprisoned lady.

Gallagher grabbed the ring of keys off the wall and ran down the hall towards Davina's cell. She was already at the cell door waiting for him. "We have to hurry." Gallagher told her, unlocking the door. He jerked it open and Davina hurried out, taking a brief moment to fling her arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you, Gallagher."

"You can thank me later, Davina." Gallagher chastised her, but he couldn't help but smile. He pulled off the wool cloak he was wearing and flung it over her small and petit frame, where it dwarfed her. He reached over and pulled the hood over her head and took her arm. "It's time to go, M'Lady."

"After you, Lord Spike." She replied, amused, following him back down the hall at a even run.

Adrian and Bill looked through the door as they heard the running footsteps. "Alarms?" Gallagher asked as he came up the stairs.

"Nay, Capt'n." Bill replied. "Lady Blackwell." He tipped his hat to Davina.

"Bill." Davina acknowledged with a warm smile.

"Then we're ready..." Gallagher muttered, but he looked troubled. He stood a moment, looking towards the rest of the fort, deep in thought.

"Back to the ship, Capt'n?" Adrian asked softly.

Gallagher didn't answer a moment. "Gallagher..." Davina's honey voice brought him out of his reprieve.

"Aye, back t' the ship." He headed into the shadows, Davina following behind him with Adrian and Bill bringing up the rear. As they hurried away from the fort, Gallagher turned and let out a sharp whistle. He held the group in the shadows for a moment, until Wesley appeared. Gallagher nodded silently and the group turned, making a run for the docks.

As they approached the Marcosa, they heard a loud explosion back at the fort. "Bigger then most, Wesley?" Adrian asked his best mate with a grin.

"Packed it extra tight of gunpowder." Wesley replied with a grin of his own.

"Haul anchor!" Bill ordered as they boarded the Marcosa. "Drop the sails!"

Gallagher took Davina's arm gently. "Head below to my cabin, Davina, theres some clothes in the trunk in the corners. Some of Jacquelyn's old things..." He frowned slightly, but continued on. "I'll join ya as soon as I get us out of here."

Davina studied her friend a moment, seeing he was clearing troubled by something. "Alright luv. And thank you again." She said softly.

Gallagher smiled a bit. "Jack would be very put out with me if I hadn't, my dear." He shooed her down to his cabin with a gentle push and headed for the helm, taking the wheel. The Marcosa was quickly leaving St. Vincent's port, even as they heard soldiers of the fort trying to figure out what had happened. Bill was soon by his side as the wind caught the Marcosa's silver sails. A chill air pushed them towards the wide ocean.

"Somethin' botherin' ye, Capt'n?" Bill asked the younger man softly.

Gallagher glanced at him. "It was to easy, Bill...some one wanted me t' break her out...Some one's usin' her as bait...and I think I know who it is..."

"How would they've learned about Lady Blackwell and Captain Sparrow...?" Bill asked, looking at his captain and friend.

"I can only imagine Bill. But we can expect trouble." Gallagher answered softly, gazing out at the ocean. He couldn't have let Davina stay in that jail, not with the threat of the hangman's noose over her head. Not when she didn't deserve it. Her only crime was falling in love with a pirate. And Jack would have never forgiven Gallagher if Gallagher hadn't done something. He'd owed to his best mate to save the woman Jack loved. Gallagher knew how ever, it was all a trap. Davina herself knew nothing about that. But Gallagher had dealt with Lord Cutler Beckett before, he knew what the man was capable of, and using loved ones of his enemies was not above Beckett.

Gallagher would have to get Davina to safety. He'd head for Tortuga. Beckett would dare follow there. There, he would explain what he knew of, what had happened to Jack only weeks before. It still numbed Gallagher, to think about it. Word had reached him, from Joshamee Gibbs, that Jack had...went down with the Pearl when it was attacked by the Krackon. That Jack had tangled with Davy Jones and it had cost him, his life.

Gallagher hadn't wanted to believe it. Jack wouldn't have given up so easy. But Will Turner and his young bride, Elizabeth seemed to confirm that Jack had gone down with the Pearl. Jack's beloved Black Pearl. An good captain did the honorable thing and went down with his ship. And if there was anything Gallagher knew, it was that Captain Jack Sparrow was a good captain. A good man.

Still, Gallagher found it hard to believe. Jack had promised to return for Davina in two month's time when he'd left her at St. Vincent, in her Uncle's care. And that was one thing Gallagher was very sure of, that Jack had come to love Davina after their murderous adventures before, when Jack had saved Davina from the dread pirate Ravenskull, when they'd fled black death in the form of undead creatures who drank men's blood. Jack hadn't given Davina up when he'd had the chance to claim a wondrous treasure. He hadn't given Davina up when Ravenskull threatened to sink the Pearl. It was a case of true love, Gallagher could even see that. And he was happy for them, even if the whole adventure had cost Gallagher his beloved wife, Jacquelyn.

How Jacquelyn could have turned against them, especially her husband, Gallagher, was beyond him. But he knew she was some where out there. He intended on finding her, and discovering WHY she'd done it. But it would have to wait a while longer. Gallagher intended on making sure Davina was safe.


End file.
